Mystic Tien
Mystic Tien is Tien from an alternate timeline Story In Mystic Tien's timeline Goku defeated Cell with a deadly combination of Full-Power Super Saiyan and the Kaio-Ken and then after that the world was brought back to peace for a little while. Then the Surpreme Kai and Kabito came to Earth and warned that a evil wizard named Babidi is trying to resurrect an evil being known as Majin Buu and use his unbelieveable powers to rule the entire Universe. He then asked for the help of the Z fighters to put an end to Babidi's evil plot. By the time the Z fighters found Babidi it was too late he already was able to free Majin Buu. Not one of the Z fighters stood a chance against the terrible raw power that is Majin Buu. One by one the Z fighters fell until Surpreme Kai was left all alone. The Surpreme Kai was about to leave with Kabito but then he sensed a high power-level coming from near by, it turned out to be Tien training, when Tien heard of his friends dying he went to confront Majin Buu but when he did he found Babidi dead and two Majin Buus one that was good and one that was evil fighting each other, then Evil Buu used a Chocolate Beam attack on Majin Buu and ate him becoming Super Buu then Super Buu punched Tien nearly killing him then Tien passed out. When Tien woke up he was on a strange planet and he had new clothes on too. when he went looking around to see what he will find he saw the Surpreme Kai and Kabito near a sword that was struck in a mountain top, the Surpreme Kai told him about the sword which was called the Z Sword and it's history. The person who is able to pull the Z Sword out of the moutain will be granted unbelieveable strength. When Tien tried to pull the sword out of the mountain he couldn't do it, Tien was going to give up then he thought about how his friends didn't give up when fighting Majin Buu so he shouldn't give up and then Tien used all of his strength and triede to pull the sword one last time, then all of a sudden the sword was in Tiens hands, no one could have believed Tien a mere mortal could draw the sword from the stone but he did. While Tien was training with the Z Sword the Surpreme Kai thought it would be a good idea if they could see if the Z Sword could cut a piece of Katchin the strongest known metal in the Universe, but when Tien swung the sword at the piece of Katchin the sword broke. But hope wasn't lost, it turned out that there was another Surpreme Kai that was trapped in the Z Sword and he could help Tien unleash his full potential and give him enough power to put an end Super Buu's life. After a full day went by The Old Surpreme Kai was able to unlock Tien's full potential making Tien become Mystic Tien and then Tien was teleported back to Earth. After Tien arrived on Earth, he started to search for Super Buu to avenge the death of his friends. After a little while, Tien found Super Buu turning a dog into a piece of chocolate and eating it, Tien confroted Super Buu and showed him his new found power and he was just as strong as Super Buu then they started a heated battle, but Super Buu was slowly getting the upper hand and was about to kill Tien by using a Super Kamekameha Wave, but Tien dodged the attack and then Mystic Tien put all of his strength into a powerful new Tri-Beam. Tien called it Mystic Tri-Beam and it was so powerful it was able to beat Super Buu. But the attack came with a cost, Tien was on the brink of death but Kabito and the Surpreme Kai came back to Earth to help Tien. Kabito used his healing powers to heal Tien's wounds. The Tien went to Dende, then the Surpreme Kai and Kabito transported them to New Namek to make a wish that everyone that died by Buu would be brought back to life and then they wished to be teleported to Earth and then they let the Dragon go. Then the Earth was finally brought back to peace. Category:Characters created by SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Category:Characters